


Stocking Up

by Pllionfish



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blushing, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pllionfish/pseuds/Pllionfish
Summary: Duck takes Minerva, Dani and Aubrey to Walmart after Amnesty Lodge is shut down. Aubrey calls out the sleeping arrangements at Duck's.
Relationships: Dani/Aubrey Little, Minerva/Duck Newton
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	Stocking Up

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while listening to the final arc and wondering how the Amnesty folks had gotten clothes and sundries after Mt. Kepler was wrecked. The idea of Duck watching Dani, Aubrey and Minerva shop made me laugh and anytime there could be more moments between Aubrey and Duck there's gold.

Duck Newton pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering to whoever was listening how in the hell his life had wound up here. 

The pale fluorescent light of the Walmart bathed Duck in wane, colorless light as he watched Dani, Aubrey and Minerva scamper through aisles as he gamely pushed the cart behind them. 

The three women had little to no possessions of their own, thanks to the FBI invasion and Minerva, well, invading Earth. All three were stocking up on essentials while Duck grabbed supplies for having two new roommates in his house. 

He smiled to himself as he watched Dani and Aubrey skip around hand in hand. Though they were staying across the hall from one another, they hadn’t gotten to spend much time together due to the shuttles and general caution of the Amnesty Lodgers not being seen in groups. Luckily, the closest Walmart to Kepler was a good forty-minute drive and no one there knew hide or hair of any of them. 

Minerva looked at everything with wide-eyed amazement. Her face tattoos had gotten more than a few stares but Aubrey’s unnaturally red hair and facial piercings had gotten just as many. Appalachia wasn’t exactly kind to nonconformity and together, Aubrey and Minerva looked like members of a punk band, not the otherworldly mystical beings that they were. Duck smiled fondly at Dani as she guided Minerva with a gentle touch on the wrist. 

“Trust me, I know it’s overwhelming but it’s better to get it all over with at once. We can get you everything you need here, I promise,” Dani told Minerva with a kind smile. 

Duck hadn’t spent much time around Dani but watching her kindly guide his oldest friend through her transition to Earth made him intensely fond of the blonde vampire. Duck utilized his right to remain silent as the women darted down aisles of garments. 

Dani grabbed a few flannel shirts and tank tops, along with socks and undies that she tried to hide from Duck’s gaze. The bright red caught his eye, however, as did Aubrey’s VERY interested expression. Duck coughed into his hand, clearing his throat. 

Aubrey took her time, scowling at different pairs of jeans before a light crossed her face and she darted off without a word. She returned a few minutes later, brandishing a pair of fabric scissors and a look of devious glee. Only once those were gently placed in the cart did she grab a pair of dark washed jeans and toss them into the basket, along with an armful of random t-shirts. Apparently his apartment was about to become a seamstress studio.

Minerva touched the fabrics with interest, selecting items based on texture, not look. Dani and Aubrey led her off to the changing rooms while Duck idly wandered over to grab cat food for Ginger. They met him back over at the shoe section, all smiles as Minerva tossed in her new outfits. 

“Apparently, I have swag, Duck Newton!” Minerva declared as Aubrey bit back a laugh. Duck shook his head. 

“Well, I could’ve told you that, Minerva. Now, what’s next?” 

“Hair” 

“Art supplies.” 

Dani and Aubrey answered at the same time and then looked at each other and laughed. 

“Meet in the middle?” Dani suggested, “I’ll grab rabbit pellets for the good doctor.” 

“Thanks, Doll,” Aubrey grinned. “Come on, Duck, I’m going to need the cart.” 

“Do I even want to know what for?” Duck sighed, watching as Dani motioned for Minerva to follow her. He quickly found out as Aubrey tossed jars of overtone into the cart, along with wax and a few other things that he wouldn’t be able to name at gunpoint. “Jeez, Aub, it’s not the apocalypse, we can come back later.”

“Oh, this is all for my weekly treatment. Can’t find a salon for shit in Kepler, my dude,” Aubrey said, wandering off down the next aisle. “I’m getting some SPF for your girl; her look is tight but I wouldn’t want her to burn and peel.” 

“My girl?” Duck asked.

“Minerva? Needs to protect her scalp?” Aubrey said, holding up a few different bottles of sunscreen and moisturizer. 

“Yeah but she’s not my girl, Aubrey,” Duck scoffed. Aubrey rolled her eyes without a word. “Seriously.” 

“M-kay,” Aubrey shrugged, eyes downcast as she trailed off down another aisle. Duck pushed the cart after her.

“Don’t give me that smarmy shit, Little,” Duck said, annoyed. Aubrey said nothing as she craned her neck, looking at signs before darting off with purpose. Duck followed her down the main artery and then found himself in the camping section as Aubrey perused over items for a second and picked one up, holding it out for Duck to inspect. 

“Here. An air mattress. For Minerva. You know, so she doesn’t have to keep sharing your bed?” 

Duck opened and closed his mouth but said nothing. 

“Of course, it’s a little weird that you didn’t go get one from the outdoor supply store in Kepler, but maybe they didn’t have a good selection…?” Aubrey tilted her head down so her sunglasses slid down her nose so she could fix Duck with an arch, orange-eyed look. A smirk quirked at her mouth, the silver ring at the corner of her lip gleaming as Duck sputtered and felt his face color. 

Aubrey set the air mattress down on the shelf and reached out to gently cup Duck’s warm cheek. “Hey. It’s cool. I won’t say anything to anyone. But don’t be an idiot, Duck.” 

“I… don’t… I mean, she and I… fuck! God damn it!” Duck swore, kicking his boot out in frustration and connecting with the bottom shelf. Aubrey snorted. Duck glanced over at the mattress and then over at Aubrey, sheepish. “You think I should get one? I don’t want to make her uncomfortable or be creepy or anything.” 

Aubrey shrugged. 

“She hasn’t complained to me. But if it’ll make you feel better…” 

Duck cleared his throat and grabbed the mattress and tossed it in the basket. 

“In case she wants it… or in case Dani wants to stay over…” Duck said, giving Aubrey his own look. “Keep your bare ass off my sofa, Little.” 

Aubrey burst out laughing before gently smacking Duck’s cheek. The two wandered back out into the main pathway that went around the store, glancing around for Dani and Minerva. They quickly found the two aliens, laughing, with their arms full of items. 

“Duck Newton! Did you know that this place sold weaponry?” 

“Yeah, Walmart is pretty much a one-stop-shop,” Duck nodded, eyes wide as he saw Minerva gently place two large hunting knives, sheaves and whetstones into the basket. “Jeez, ‘Nerva!” 

Dani shrugged as she placed a paint set, sketch pad and pencils into the cart. 

“We all have our hobbies,” Dani grinned. “Duck, what did you get?” 

“I don’t need anything,” Duck shrugged. “Got food and water and food for my cat. What else is there?” 

“Beer?” Dani asked. 

“Clothes that aren’t issued by the government,” Aubrey suggested with a smirk. Duck rubbed his face with his middle finger. “A razor to get rid of that stubble.”

“Now, now, I happen to like Duck Newton’s beard,” Minerva said, reaching out and running her hand over it. Dani and Aubrey froze and shot each other a look before beaming at Duck like cherubic angels. Duck cleared his throat roughly and nodded at Minerva. 

“Thanks, Minerva.” 

“You’re welcome, Duck Newton. And besides, now that I have my own clothes you can have yours back.” 

Duck glanced over at Minerva and realized that, sure enough, she was wearing a pair of his sweatpants - that looked like capris on her - and his Clash t-shirt. He cleared his throat once more. 

“There you go. Happy, girls?” 

“Yes!” They both sing-songed before skipping off arm in arm. Duck closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose once more. 

Maybe he should pick up some Tylenol…


End file.
